watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vespid 5.2
The Vespid 5.2 is a two-door coupe that appears in Watch Dogs. Design The design of this car is clearly influenced by the styling featured on the fifth generation Chevrolet Camaro for the greenhouse area for the car, third generation Dodge Challenger for the front and rear fascia and Toyota 86 for the side windows. The front face of the car has clearly been designed to give a bold appearance. The front bumper features a stepped bottom edge, the central area having slightly more ground clearance. The lower central area (half's the car's width) of the front bumper features a large air duct. Small circular foglamps are placed near to either side of the duct. Further up, out at the edges of the car's front face are small rectangular turn indicator lamps. Above, the main grille of the car is part of a formation that also includes the car's headlights. The grille and headlights are inset, but the headlights are inset in a larger area. The headlights are two circular lamps. The hood/ bonnet features two levels of elevation, the first running from a corner of the windshield to the point between its two coresponding headlights. A second level is inset and features two rectangualr air ducts, (almost as wide as the car's stripes, if it has them). The car's sides feature a muscular and sporty appearance. The sides of the car's lower body feature extra formations apart from the quarter area bulges and the front quarter panel ducts. The ducts have two horizontal pieces of chrome trim. From the top and bottom of the duct run the outlines of an impressed area of the lower body. The lower body is separated from the greenhouse area by two main curves that run along the bottom of the side windows. The car features ovular wing mirrors mounted just behind the base of the A-pillar. The car features thin B-pillars, finished in black plastic. The doors features frameless windows. The car's roof is smooth and its edges are defined by black trim that coincides with the side edges of the rear windshield. The car features long, smooth C-pillars, that give the car a fastback profile. The car features black five-spoke wheels with a silver lip, wrapped in medium-profile tires. The car's rear shows more sporting influence. At the top of the car's rear face, a small integrated CFRP wing is present. The outer edges of the wing coincide with the outer edges of the main formation, housing the taillight units. There are two inset levels and the tailights are mounted on the deepest inset level, being thin LED parallelograms surrounding two rectangles. The central inset area is larger, with a curved lower edge. License plates are mounted centrally in this larger area. Below the main formation, out at the sides of car, are small rectangular lamps, with the inner lamps being clear. At the base of the rear bumper is a ledge that outlines the performance features of the bumper. For the base of the rear bumper, the central third of the car's width features a diffuser. Either side of this diffuser are two large, neat-fitting parallelogram-shaped exhaust tips. Performance The car is powered by a large, V8 engine that is featured in a FR drivetrain layout. Due to air leakages from the exhaust headers on the car, it may ignite unburned fuel, resulting in the car spiting quick bursts of flames when changing gear or off-throttle. The car has quite a soft suspension setup, lacking anti-roll mechanisms. When cornering at speed the car will experience noticeable body roll. Following a hard landing, the car's suspension will compress noticeably also, but will smoothen out the landing somewhat. Overview Gallery American SC (rear).jpeg|A rear view of the car. AmericanSC(FlameSpit)-WD.jpg|The car spitting flames from its exhaust tips. Brad Keselowski (Promo)-WatchDogs.jpg|The car on promotinal display, being endorsed by a professional racing driver. File:Capture_d’écran_(5).png|The interior of the car. American Sports Coupe (rear-top view) - Watch Dogs.jpg|Rear-top view. Locations *May be seen driven in the Mad Mile and Parker Square area. *May be found parked in the Ravioli Point area. *Aiden's charcoal example appears during the final mission, parked. Trivia *The car produces a double tone when the ignition key is turned, before the car's starter motor engages. *This car is produced by the same company that manufactures the Early 70's Muscle Car. * This car is somewhat similar to the Carson Concept GT in the game Burnout Paradise. Cultural references *In the Watch Dogs universe, it's possible that the car is used as the pace car for NASCAR events, as it is endorsed by a racing driver. The car's real-life counterpart is also used as the NASCAR pace car. Category:Muscle Cars